Why do you like me?
by fashionista malfoy
Summary: Mimi and Matt cannot stand each other even for a minute but what happens if their souls switch? With people falling for them because of their changed personality, will Matt and Mimi find the love of their own?
1. Chapter 1

Why do you like me? 

By Mimi Ishida

Summary : Mimi and Matt had disliked each other at first sight. But what happens if their souls switched? Is there something more deep inside? A mimato and taiora.

* * *

"We're through! **Through** I say!"

Mimi Tachikawa sighed as she watched her best friend, Sora Takenouchi barged into her bedroom. She went over to her window and told off her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, Tai Kamiya. Rolling her eyes, Mimi closed her bedroom door and sat on her bed, flipping some magazines. This was not the first time Sora had broke up with Tai. Every time, she will barge inMimi'sroom and start doing things like criticizing Tai. They will eventually get back together in a few days.

"I can't believe that jerk!" spat Sora as she flopped down on Mimi's carpeted bedroom floor.

Mimi blinked and put down her magazine. "What did he do **this** time?"

"He started it! Remember just now, at the airport?" Mimi nodded. Joe was leaving for Europe, where he will continue his studies as a doctor. Sora gritted her teeth. "I gave Joe a goodbye kiss, Joe left and end of story. Suddenly when we're at his house, he brought that up and got all jealous!"

"Well," said Mimi, irritated. Sora and Tai always fought over a tiniest problem. "You would get all jealous too if Tai had kissed another girl! I mean it's human nature."

The red-headed drew in a sharp breath and bellowed, "**WHAT**!** TAI KISSED ANOTHER GIRL**! **THAT JERK**!"

Mimi slapped her forehead, falling back on her head and whispered tiredly, "It was just an example..."

* * *

Yawning, she opened her eyes and felt sunlight stinging into it. A few minutes later, she woke up again and forced herself to sit up. Mimi switched off the alarm of her clock radio and immediately the morning news came on it. Muffling another temptingyawn, she was not going to be surprise if a news report on a red-headed girl trying to attempt a murder on a wild-haired guy came out.

Mimiquickly took a short shower and slipped on her sleeveless light pink dress which reached to her knees and on top of that, a hot pink satin jacket.She checked her herself on the mirror one last time and gave her reflection a wink. With that, she grabbed her bag and was off to school atOdaiba High.

* * *

When she arrived in school, she had five minutes to spare. She found Tai seated on a bench, cutting out pictures of Sora and him together into little pieces. Mimi quickly went over to him and tried to calm him down.

"Tai!" Mimi tried to grab the scissors and also, at the same time, trying to stay away from it. Tai ignored her and continued cutting. "Tai, you shouldn't be doing this..." She sighed and sat next to him. Mimi took a picture of Sora, Tai, Matt and herself at a beach party. "Hey... remember when we were at the beach?" Tai slowed down his cutting. "We were surfing then suddenly you and Sorawent missing for an hour!"

The wild-haired guy stopped his cutting and was trying his best not to smile, "Yeah... we sneak off and have our own party..."

"**Mimi**!" Sora shrieked as though Mimi and Tai were wild creatures. "What are you doing with **HIM**!"

Mimi looked at the both of them with guilt. Sora was her best girl friend and Tai was her guy best friend. When they broke up, Mimi was always caught in the middle.

Just then, Mimi was saved by Matt. "Hey Tai, Sora, 'Pink freak'!"

Maybe the word 'saved' was not suitable. Mimi and Matt had disliked each other at first sight. To Mimi, Matt was the stuck-up, rebellious jerk in the entire universe. To Matt, Mimi was whiny, ditzy and a 'pink freak'. "Who in the world dyed their hair pink?" he had said. The two glared at each other, disgustedly. Mimi had to restrain herself from slapping him.

The school bell interrupted their glaring contest and Mimi muttered a loud 'jerk' before storming off to class. Sora glared at Tai, and Matt too for saying that two words at Mimi and walked off. Tai was also mad at Matt. He threw the pictures and followed suit.

"What did I **ever** do to Tai and Sora!" Matt yelled angrily and shook his head.

* * *

How could Matt call Mimi that? Yes, I know too much angst? Anyway, I've put up this story up to keep your mind off "Digidestined at Hogwarts" I have a HUGE writer's block on that! Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Why do you like me? 

By Mimi Ishida

Summary : Mimi and Matt had disliked each other at first sight. But what happens if their souls switched? Is there something more deep inside? A mimato and taiora.

* * *

School had finally ended and Mimi was keeping her books in her locker to lighten her bag. Placing her biology assignment and textbook in her bag, she shut her locker and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Mimi!" someone called her.

Turning around, Mimi saw Kari walking towards her wearing a very tired expression, clutching her books in her hand.

"Hey Kari," Mimi greeted. "If it's something about Tai and Sora, zip it!"

Kari sighed, "Mimi, you gotta help them get back together again!"

"Me?" asked Mimi ridiculously. "I've help them about a dozen times and I'm always the person who's caught in the middleSora!"

Mimi turned to her right and called out to Sora as she walked towards her and Kari with reluctance.

"Mimi!"

Mimi gasped and bit her lips as she saw Tai calling and walking towards from her left, this was not a good time. Suddenly Sora and Tai turned to each other and glared daggers.

"Excuse **me**, Tai Kamiya!" Sora almost shouted. "Mimi who happens to be **my** best friend, called out to me **first**!"

"_Sor_**ry** for stealing your _best friend_!" Tai yelled as Kari buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. They had attracted a lot of unwanted attention. "Mimi is **my** friend too and I was just about to ask her to go watch a movie with me and the rest of the gang!"

Sora gasped and shouted, "**No way**! I was going to ask her first!"

"Please stop fighting over me!" Mimi screamed. "I hate to my caught in the middle all the time you two fight! I'm not going anywhere until you two clear things up!"

There was an awkward pause.

"She started it . . ." mumbled Tai.

"**That's it**!" Mimi fumed. "I'm tired of it! When you two can finally act your age, you can come find me."

With that, Mimi stormed away from the scene, face flushed, teeth gritted and hands balled into fists. She have had enough of those two fighting over her or some other little stuff. WhenMimi arrived home, she acknowledged that her mother was not in. She lived with her mother. Her father had died in a car crash two years ago.Mimi went into the kitchen to get a drink and found a can of coke. With that, she went up to her room.

She switched on her laptop and changed into a tank top and a pair of shorts while waited for it to start.

"You got mail, you got mail," sounded her laptop. Mimi quickly sat down on her swivel chair and checked her email, while gulping down her coke. Two of them were junk mails and the other five were chain messages, what a bore.

"Aww... nobody's online..." whined Mimi as she checked her contact list. "Boring! I guess I'll do my bio assignment _which is not due for another week_!"

Just as she was about to switch off her laptop, it sounded, "Cool Prince is now online".

A grin broke out on Mimi's face. 'Cool Prince' is a guy whom she liked very much. He had never revealed who he is. He's a very kind, romantic and funny person. Let's just say he was Mimi's 'Cool Prince'. He always cheered her up and helped herwithher studies. Mimi doubt that he went to the same school as her because there was no one in school that fit 'Cool Prince'.

Mimi read the message that 'Cool Prince' had sent her. "Hi Cinderella."

Cinderella was Mimi's screen name.

"Hi Cool Prince," muttered Mimi, typing out the words. "I've just returned from an evil place called school."

She waited for his reply. "Same here, and define evil."

Mimi typed out, "Evil as in your best friends are fighting and a guy acting like a jerk!"

Before she could read his reply, a screen appeared and she could see Yolie and Sora.

"Mimi this is an emergency!" Yolei shouted, her facing almost touching the computer screen. "We need your help! The Digital World is in trouble! We can't reach the guys! We've sent Kari over to you so you can open the portal!"

"Don't worry! You two go ahead, Kari and I will be fine!" Mimi reassured them as the door bell rang. "Kari's here, I'll meet you at the Digital World!"

Yolei noddedwith determinationand disappeared from the screen. The portal appeared immediately. Mimi quickly got the door and led Kari and Gatomon to her bedroom.

"Ready Mimi?" Kari asked as she held out her pink digivice. Mimi eyes flashed jealously but she nodded curtly as she too, held out her digivie, facing her laptop. "All right, DigiPort open!"

Mimi felt herself being sucked into her own laptop and she fell hard on the ground.

"Are you ok Mimi?" a voice asked as Mimi rubbed her back.

"Palmon!" was her immediate respond when she saw her digimon. Mimi and Palmon embraced into a hug in an instance. "I miss you so much Palmon!"

Yolei, Sora, Hawkmon and Biyomon ran over to them.

"What happened?" Kari asked as Mimi and Palmon stood up.

"A digimon is going on a rampage!" Yolei responded with urgency in her voice. "It's name is Machinedramon! It has escaped the DigiRealm!"

Mimi gasped. The DigiRealm also known as the Digimon cemetery, it iswhere the digimon goes if they could not be reborn again. There, they would be killed again and finally be buried. They could run but could not escape because there's nowhere escape. It is rumored that after the digimon drained out their energy from running, Phantomon would use his Shadow Scythe and the digimon would 'Rest In Peace'.

"But how could it escape?" Kari asked.

Yolei shrugged, "I don't know, but whatever it is, we have to get there, and fast!"

"Well Yolei?" asked Hawkmon.

"Hm!" Yolei nodded and said, "DigiArmor Energize!"

"Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon: The Wings of Love!"

Kari turned to Gatomon and they both nodded, "DigiArmor Energize!"

"Gatomon, Armor digivolve to...Nefertimon: The Angel of Light!"

Yolei, Sora and Biyomon got on Halsemon while Kari, Mimi and Palmon hopped on Nefertimon. The two digimons took off and soared towards the sky. Mimi tightened her grip on Kari's shoulder and she could feel Palmon tightened her grip around her waist, as the cool air splattered on their faces.

"How far is the DigiRealm from here?" Mimi asked Kari.

"Not too far now," replied Kari. "Look! It's Machinedramon!"

They hovered over Machinedramon, he looked tiny from their view. He was firing his canons and destroying the land. Mimi's stomach gave a jolt; Nefertimon's head was suddenly pointing towards the ground. Kari was sliding towards her digimon, along its neck but did nothing, as though she had done it a couple of time (which she had). Mimi and Palmon slid forward too. Mimi closed her eyes as they neared the ground expecting a sudden impact, but Nefertimon touched down as lightly and gracefully, and Mimi slid off her mount feeling relieved.

Sora and Yolei landed a short way off and turned their attention to Machinedramon, rather than feeling relieved, as they both had flying digimons. The virus-typed digimon finally noticed that it had company and charged towards them.

"Rosetta Stone!" Nefertimon had thrown an attack on Machinedramon.

"Tempest Wing!" followed by Halsemon but it did little damaged to it.

Mimi and Sora looked at each other and nodded. "Biyomon!" "Palmon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to... Bidramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to... Togemon!"

Bidramon's wings glittered, "Meteor Wing!"

Togemon's red gloves glowed, "Light-Speed Jabbing!"

The attacks did little effect too and Machinedramon had fired his canons. The girls gasped in surprised by the sudden attack. The cannons were getting near and the had no time to escape. They shielded their faces and waited for it to come, but it never came. Greymon had used his Nova Flame and destroyed the canons. Close behind were Tai, Matt, T.K. and Davis with Garurumon, Pegasusmon and Raidramon. They began attacking.

"Nova Flame!"

"Howling Blaster!"

"Star Shower!"

"Blue Thunder!"

"All together now!" Tai commanded.

The four attacks combined together and hit Machinedramon so hard that it flew back a few feet before dissolving into thin air. The eight of them scrambled towards each other and cheered victoriously except for Sora.

"It is a good thing we were here to rescue the damsels in distress," said Tai loudly. "My middle name is 'big strong man'!"

"Then your first name must be 'I am not'," snapped Sora, eyes flickered dangerously. Mimi, Kari and Yolei glared at Tai and together with Sora stormed off towards the nearest DigiPort. They were downright mad.

"What did I do?" asked Tai innocently as he followed the girls. Matt, T.K. and Davis shook their heads and trailed behind Tai. "C'mon! Can't a guy save you?"

Mimi had blew up, "Listen here Kamiya!" She walked towards Tai, poking him on his chest with her index finger. The 'damsels in distress' thing was too much. "We're Digidestined too! We're here to save the Digital World just like you guys! Which does not include looking for a 'big strong man' to save you!"

Mimi heard Kari whispered to Sora about Tai being a jerk all the time. Tai caught them and said, "I know what you girls are always whispering about!"

Sora cocked her eyebrow, "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Er-" Tai looked around at the guys for support.

"Sugar and spice and everything nice?" Davis blurted out stupidly.

"That's what we're made of you moron!" Kari answered, shaking her head furiously. "Let's get out of here!"

The four girls stalked off again, with their digimons on their heels, leaving Tai and the others behind.

"They sure seem to be lack of the 'everything nice' part," Davis mumbled.

T.K. rolled his eyes and murmured, "It's either your brain seemed to be lack of oxygen or you have a brain the size of a pea!"

* * *

Kari let out an audible gasp, "What's that?" She pointed towards the woods where a bright light was shining. Gatomon, Palmon and Biyomon giggled while Hawkmon scowled.

"It's the tree of love..." said Biyomon dreamily as Palmon and Gatomon giggled louder.

Sora looked confusedly at her digimon's weird behavior, "Tree of what?"

Gatomon tugged at Kari's hand, "C'mon, we'll show you!"

Before Kari could do anything, Gatomon had dragged her towards the woods. Yolei blinked confusedly and followed them followed by Palmon, Biyomon, Mimi, Sora and Hawkmon. All of them gasped as they reached the 'Tree of Love'. It was giving alight pink glowand had red juicy apples growing on them. Beside it, a handsomely table stood with a bowl filled with clear blue water. A few fruit peelers lay around the bowl. Such odd things to be found in the middle of the woods.

"What you see here is the 'Tree of Love'. Pluckan apple, take a peeler and start peeling the apple's skin from top to bottom without breaking it," Palmon explained. "If you're done thoroughly, peel the apple skin with your hand and place it in that bowl and you'll get to see your soul mate."

"Wow!" Yolei's eyes shone as she pluck an apple and start peeling the skin carefully, trying not to break it. Mimi scowled.

Kari shook her head and murmured, "This is ridiculous."

Sora snickered, "You can say that again."

"C'mon! Try it!" Biyomon tried to convinced the three of them. The digimons pushed their partners towards the tree. The three girls finally agreed and pluck an apple each. Mimi took a peeler with her shaking hand. What if her soul mate was not somebody she had expected? Taking in a deep breath, she shrugged the thought away and started peeling.

"I'm done!" Yolei shouted and Mimi jumped. She watched Yolei placed the apple skin into the bowl and started to blush furiously, blocking Sora and Kari from looking into the bowl. Mimi looked down at her apple and her stomach dropped; she hadtore offthe apple's skin.

"Guys!" Mimi called out. "What happen if youtear offthe skin?"

Suddenly everybody hadfell silentand looking at their digimons for an answer. Gatomon and Biyomon fidgeted uncomfortably and glanced sideways at Palmon to give away the answer.

"Er-" said Palmon. She was finding Gatomon and Biyomon distracting.

"Yes?" Mimi prompted.

"Something strange will happen to you and your soul mate," Palmon mumbled.

Mimi raised her eyebrows, "**Strange**?"

Palmon shrugged. Mimi stood up, letting the apple and peeler dropped on the ground. "That's it, I'm going home! It's getting late! This is all rubbish!" Mimi announced, as though nothing had happened and walked off. Yolei, Sora and Kari looked ather worriedly.

"Then what about Ken's reflection I saw in the bowl?" asked Yolei without realising what she had said. Sora and Kari looked at Yolei with wide grins on their faces. "You didn't hear that!" shouted Yolei, blushing scarlet.

* * *

"Mom! I'm home!" Mimi called out as she peered into an empty kitchen. She must be asleep.

Mimi sighed and dragged herself up the stairs and into her bedroom. She flopped herself on her bed and switched on a lamp on the nightstand, where her clock radio and a picture frame came to view. She took the picture and stare at it. It's a picture of herself and her parents. They used to spend a lot time together. Now that her Dad had passed away, her mother had not been feeling well. Her father had left them a fortune but they did not spend the money.

Letting a lonely tear slid down her face, Mimi placed back the picture and fell asleep, forgetting to change into her night clothes.

* * *

As the sunlight streamed into the window, Mimi yawned and sat up.

Strange, she thought she had closed the windows. Shrugging, Mimi looked around and panicked. She jumped out of bed and darted her eyes around the bedroom.

This was _not_ her room.

She was about to get out when she caught a glance of her reflection. Her hair was now blonde and short. Her chest was flat and she was wearing a baggy shirt and a pair of boxers. She let out long shrilly scream and tenblocks away, somebody did the same thing...

* * *

Haha! Cliffhanger and the plot thickens! If you haven't noticed, Mimi and Matt had switched souls! So now Mimi is in Matt's body and house, while Matt is in Mimi's body and house! Oh boy, how can Matt survive? Surrounded by pink everywhere! Find out next time! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Why do you like me? 

By Akane-tenshi

Mimi and Matt had disliked each other at first sight. But what happens if their souls switched? Is there something more deep inside? A mimato and taiora.

* * *

Matt's eyes widened in horror as he looked into the mirror. He had turned from a blond to a brunette with long angelic hair. He also had an extra weight on his chest and he doesn't even want to go 'down there'.

"Ahhh! I'm a girl! No worse, I'm Mimi Tachikawa!" He started to panic as school was about to start in an hour. "Everything in here is pink! My eyes hurt damnit! This isn't happening! I even sound like Mimi!"

"What's not happening? Mimi dear, are you all right?"

Matt turned to the door where Mrs. Tachikawa was looking at him oddly. He screamed, pointing at her.

"Mimi-"

Another scream.

"Mi-"

Followed by another scream. "Is there another mirror around here?"

"Are you stress for a test or have you spotted another cockroach, honey?" asked Mrs. Tachikawa, eyes full of concern. "If you want a mirror it's in the bathroom. Are you sure you're all right?"

Ignoring her, Matt ran past the startled mother and into the bathroom down the hallway. He peered into the mirror, convinced that something was wrong with the other mirror. No such luck. A girl in pink tank top and shorts just looked back at him, almost mockingly. Suddenly, an idea popped into Matt's mind. If he was Mimi, then Mimi should be him right? Well, it was worth a shot. He quickly sprinted down the hallway and clambered down the stairs, almost knocking Mrs. Tachikawa over.

"Mimi! You're not going out in that are you?" She called out as the door slammed shut. She then went through some magazines. "Hmm... let's see... teenage rebellion? Identity crisis? Insane teen phases?"

* * *

All right let's pause and rewind. Just a few minutes ago, I, Mimi Tachikawa, had woken up in the most messiest and ugliest room ever. First of all, there are piles of stray clothes everywhere. Second of all, the room is not pink! Thirdly, books and papers covered the study table until you can't even see the table itself. And lastly, did I mention it's not pink? Ok, that's not the point. Hmmm... let's see what is it again? Oh _yeah_, I'm in Matt Ishida's body! I look so totally ugly being blond, heck! It's not even my hair! Why do I care?

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Matt! Are you all right in there?" That was definitely Mister Ishida.

"Y-yeah!" As soon as I said that, I brought my hands to my mouth. My voice sounded so horrible. Like... like Matt's.

"Thought you was, just checking on ya son. Well I better be off to work and don't be late for school!" He said and his footsteps retreated away. A few seconds later, I could hear a door closed and the house fell silence.

This is _so_ freaking me out.

Oh no, what about school? I can't miss school!

Just then the phone rang. Considering the state the room was in, I can't find the phone. What? Do you actually expect me to rummage through his piles of dirty laundry? Does Matt even have a washing machine? Maybe the phone will stop ringing sooner or later. Wait a minute, what if it's Matt?

"Don't you dare hang up Ishida!" I shouted as dived into a pile of clothing and found the damn phone with Matt's damn underwear around it. Now I can't decide which was worse. His voice, being in his body or this.

It was so disgusting and the irritating phone kept ringing. With my thumb and index finger, I threw the underwear on the floor. Far away from me. "I can't believe I just did that! Ew, eww, eewwwwww!" (a/n : Mimi said this in a very girlish way. Just imagine Matt doing that! ) I quickly pressed the 'on' button and held the phone a few inches from my ear. I don't even want to risk it.

"Hello?" said a very familiar voice.

"Tai?" I asked slowly and cautiously.

"Yeah it's me. Are you ditching school today?"

"What? Why would I do that!" I asked, outraged.

"You said so yourself yesterday!" Tai squawked.

"Look here, I have a clean record and I would never **ever** want to ditch school!"

Tai was silent.

"Matt. Stay home. Drinks lots of fluid and get as much rest as possible and quit speaking like a girl."

"What are you talking-"

The line went dead.

"about?"

That was rude.

* * *

Matt pulled the tank top he was wearing for the umpteenth time as he ran down the sidewalk. "Why does that girl even wear this thing?" Across the street, a group of guys were whistling at him.

"I am going to kill you Tachikawa!" He vowed through gritted teeth.

* * *

"Why is Mimi running around in a tank top and shorts and slippers?" asked Tai as he peered down at the sidewalk from his apartment. His sister, who was busy getting ready for school, gave a little laugh.

"Tai, you're just seeing things," said Kari as she brushed her hair. "Mimi would never do such a thing. Slippers! I mean come on! She isn't the type to go on walking with slippers!"

"Yeah, seeing things."

* * *

Mrs Tachikawa looked at the list of things while getting ready to go to the market. As she locked the doors, she checked the shoe racks and placed a finger on her chin. "Hmmm... I wonder who took my slippers."

* * *

"Mimi!" shouted Matt as he barged through his bedroom door and stared at 'himself' sitting on his bed.

Mimi looked up and blinked several times.

"Ahhhhhh!" Their screaming could wake up the whole of Japan. They didn't know how long they had been shouting and when they finally stopped, they were panting, their eyes fixed on each other.

"I can't believe how fat I look in that tank top!" Mimi wailed.

"That's **not** the point!" shouted Matt, getting quite irritated. "I'm in your body and you're in mine!" He looked up at the ceiling as though it was the 'heavens'. "Please let this be a really bad dream!"

Mimi grabbed Matt by the shoulders and towered over him. "Give back my body!"

"I would if I could," Matt chocked out. "Look, since I'm a girl and you're a guy, your physical level had gone up and mine has went down! _Though I doubt you have any in this scrawny body of yours_." He muttered the last sentence softly in fear of getting beaten up by his own strength.

"**So**?"

"So you're practically breaking your own arm!"

Mimi let go of him in an instant. "Switch us back then!"

"I've told you I don't know how! It's not everyday people just... switch souls! If that's what you call it," said Matt as he paced back and forth on the bedroom floor. "Help me out here!"

"Whatever, school's starting in less that thirty minutes," Mimi informed him.

"Oh no," said Matt firmly. "We're not going to school like this!"

"Yes we are! Now what do you want to wear?"

"What?"

"Look I'm gonna wear my clothes and you're gonna wear yours, fair enough? And don't worry! I won't look!"

"No way! I'm not gonna wear your retarded clothes!" said Matt defensively glaring at a very red Mimi. "What's wrong with you now?"

"N-nothing I...oh no.."

"What? Spit it out!"

"I have to use the b-b-bathroom..."

There was a long moment of silence involving a defeated Mimi being stared at by a shocked Matt. Finally, Matt spoke.

"Oh...**HELL NO**!"

* * *

"D-don't look! A-aim! No, no looking! Keep your eyes closed!"

"How can I aim and keep my eyes closed at the same time! This feels so wrong..."

Mimi wondered how many times she'd have to wash her hands to ever feel clean again.

"Just make a lucky guess!"

"What if it gets all over the wall?"

"Do I look like I care?"

"How can I tell, my eyes are closed!"

"D-do you have to hold it like that?"

"I think I'm going to be sick...why can't guys go the normal way!"

"What's wrong with our way?"

"Oh, this feels so wrong..."

"Whoa, hey, watch where you're..."

"I can't watch, my eyes are closed!"

"The other way, the other way!"

The sounds of two liquids hitting against one another brought a relieved sigh to both parties.

"Now, just zip up...**WATCH OUT**!"

Mimi opened her eyes just in time to avoid what could be a particularly nasty accident, however what she saw caused her to turn several shades of red and freeze in shock.

"What are you doing! Quit looking! Quit it!"

Five minutes later, two extremely tired teenagers left the bathroom, one with scalded hands from a furious hand washing.

"Promise to God you'll never have to use the bathroom again..." Matt grumbled, putting his face in his hands.

"It's not that easy, you know," Mimi said, her face bright red still. Matt crossed his legs uncomfortably. He would sooner die from shut down kidneys than use the bathroom in Mimi's body.

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait. You know the end of the year is coming and I to prepare for EXAMS! Grr... it's not a picnic for me too you know! My mom would be fuming if she found out I'm typing a fic rather than searching for a geography article! Well, gotta go now! Don't forget to leave a review!

Oh, I forgot to mention that I've changed by name to akane-tenshi! See ya round!


	4. Chapter 4

Why do you like me?

By Akane-tenshi

Thank you so much for the reviews minna-san! Here's some chocolate chips for all of you nya!

Summary : Mimi and Matt had disliked each other at first sight. But what happens if their souls switched? Is there something more deep inside? A mimato and taiora.

* * *

"What the-?"

"Have my eyes **deceived** me?"

"No way! I didn't know it was possible!"

All eyes were on them. How was it possible for Mimi and Matt to be walking side by side down the hallway without much bickering? Matt avoided the gaze of his fellow schoolmates and tried to pulled the short skirt, that Mimi had put on him, down to his knees. The pink skirt was way too short and tight. Thank goodness that she had re-dyed her hair back toits original color or his eyes will hurt from the color of pink.

"Would you cut that out!" Matt hissed getting quite irritated. "Can you please walk properly! People will think I'm a girl!"

Mimi paused in her tracks and glared at him, "Me! What about you? I don't drag myself when I walk! I'm very poise for your info! Look, we both have a reputation to uphold. If you're going to make a fool out of me, you'll gonna regret it. **Deeply**."

"You have a reputation? I could **hardly** tell."

She sent him a deadly glare.

"Fine!"

"Matt! Matt honey!" Mimi froze. A chill went through her body as the high-pitched voice drew nearer. That girl could break glass. Suddenly, she was being glomped by a certain someone that she hated. Her mortal enemy : Jun. "C'mon honey or we'll be late for class!" Jun clinged on Mimi's arms and pulled her down the hallway.

Matt couldn't help but smirk. Boy was he glad that his wasn't himself. He quickly joined them in class and took a seat behind Mimi and Jun. She was having a hard time keeping Jun's hands off her. He could see the disgusted look on her face as Jun shamelessly flirted with her and continuously batted her eyes. The smirk on his face was soon wiped off when a blonde guy whom he despised, from the bottom of his heart, sat beside him.

"Hey Mimi!"

"H-H-Hi Mi-Michael." Matt stammered nervously. He have to be careful with this guy. He acted awfully familiar with Mimi the other day.

"What are you so nervous about?" asked Michael with a laugh.

"Er-" Matt didn't need to answer him as the teacher had already walked in.

Michael smiled at him and gave him a wink, "Don't forget."

A blank look dawned upon his face. What wasn't he suppose to forget?

* * *

"Boy I'm glad the day's over!" said an exhausted Matt as shut his locker and turned to his body. "Listen, this is what we're going to do. Until we find something toswitch back our souls, you're going to stay at my place and I'm staying at yours."

Mimi scowled, "But I don't want to stay over at your place. Your room is **so** messy and it's not pink! I won't be comfortable staying with your dad and I have a responsibility of looking after my mum. She is really sick, even though she doesn't show it. I'm worried about her."

"I'll look after her and don't worry about my dad. He usually gets home for dinner and he's off to his room to do his work. Now, we both go back to each of our houses together to get our stuff. We need to go together so your mom won't be wondering why _Matt_ is stealing her daughter's stuff and vice versa. Sometimes my Dad comes home from the office to check on me. Maybe after that you could whip up dinner for my dad and I'll do the same for your mother."

"Well, I erm-" stuttered Mimi, becoming quite flustered. Before she could let another word escaped from her lips, Matt already had a sickeningly, annoying grin on his face. Well, that used to be her sickeningly, annoying grin. "**What**?" She snapped.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to cook!"

"For you info, I can cook and I will prove it to you!"

* * *

"Mimi, what are you putting in the soup?"

"Salt of course!"

"That's **sugar** for crying out loud!"

"Ack! Well, this should help! Vinegar should lessen the sweet taste!"

"Mimi, cooking doesn't work that way!"

"Who cares? Now I can put in the carrots!"

"Why are there chips of **wood** going in the soup with the carrots?"

"Oops! I think I accidentally cut them out from the cutting board when I was chopping the carrots. Now for the potatoes!"

"There's still skin on them! Are you trying to poison my Dad! And did even even **wash** the vegetables?"

Mimi missed a beat, "You need to wash them?"

A long pause fall between them as a gust of wind brushed passed.

"**That's it**! Out of my kitchen!"

Mimi frown as she stomped into Matt's room. She was just trying to prove that she could cook. "Stupid Matt. **Mister I-can-cook-better-than-you**. Who does he think he is? If he's the best cook in Japan then why didn't he appear on _Iron Chef_!"

She wrinkled her nose as she began to pick up Matt's room. Her arms were full with his stray clothes and when she saw his 'laundry bin' her heart gave a lurch. Like she said before, they were in serious need of a washing machine. The pile of clothes was unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"Matt, when this is all over, I'll make you pay for this. You just consider yourself lucky I can't stand sleeping in a messy room..."

With that Mimi began her mission, pulling out a bottle of _lysol_ and praying that God gave her strength.

* * *

After battling with something, that she was not so sure was human, underneath Matt's bed, Mimi slumped to the floor, sighing. She had managed to scratch the surface of the room from Hell.

"Hey I'm finish with the cook..ing..." Matt stared at his room and his jaws dropped. "**What** did you do to my room?"

"I cleaned it and you're very **much** welcome!"

"But I like my mess just the way they were before!"

"Too bad that I don't like them huh? Don't worry, I didn't throw any of your stuff away. If you pile up your things nicely you'll see that you will need much less space," advised Mimi.

Matt was about to say something but prevented himself from doing so, "We're heading for your place in fifteen minutes."

Muttering a '_jerk_' Mimi forced herself to stand up again and opened the window.

"Hey Matt!"

Mimi was surprised to see Tai on the sidewalk with an ice-cream cone in his hand. Some people have all the luck. "Hey Tai!"

"Wanna go crash my place and listen to some music?"

She was having the biggest crisis of her life-time and all he thinks about is music! "How could you even think of listening to music at this point? There are more important things right now than music!" Mimi yelled and shut the window.

A few seconds later, she heard Tai shouting frantically, "Drink plenty of water Matt! You need water to survive! **Water! Drink them**!"

"**What**_ever_!"

* * *

After packing my personal things, I slunged my bag on my shoulder and looked back in my room. I was going to miss this place. I then proceeded to the next room and poked my head in. My mum was having a peaceful slumber. There's something you ought to know about my mum: she's beautiful. Even on her bad days she looks like an angel in rags. So forget pretty, or attractive, or any of those other half-hearted adjectives. My mum is stunning, stunningly beautiful. People turn to look at her in the street. We all look at her, especially Dad. I knew she misses Dad badly. She doesn't always look back though. It's as if there's a sign in her eyes saying sorry, gone out, call back later.

I closed the bedroom door and clambered down the stairs where I found a bored Matt slumped on the couch and flipping through the channels. He had already changed into my really expensive knee-length skirt and button up blouse. "What's the point of having cable if you don't even have any good channels?" His eyes flickered towards me and then back to the television: some quiz show or other, lots of noisy laughter.

"Hear me out Matt," I said in a serious tone and planted myself on the sofa. "I really need you to take care of my mum. She really needs someone to take care of her and please keep this place clean. Oh, and no going through my wardrobe, **especially** my drawers!"

Matt was really mad at me for saying that as his face was flustered with fury, "I'd like you to know that I'm **not** a pervert and nobody would want to look at your **unsexy, old-fashioned** under garments even if you **paid** them a billion yen!"

I felt my face heat up and his comment. How _dared_ he! "Here I am, trying to trust you and there you are acting like one big jerk!"

Suddenly the door bell rang, causing the both of us to jump. Who would come over at this time? I glared slightly at Matt "I think you better get that. I don't think any of our friends would want to see 'me' here!"

He stood up and opened the door. I hid myself behind the sofa and looked at the ajar door. Someone should just shoot me right now. There stood Michael at the steps with his charming smile on his face. How could I forget? We were suppose to go for our date today.

"**What** are you doing here?" Matt blurted out rudely.

Michael gave out a chuckle, "Mimi you're such a joker! Another reason why I love you!"

"**Lame**!" muttered Matt through gritted teeth.

"So are you ready for our date?"

"Eeehhhhh!"

"Michael..." I found myself saying his name out loud. I looked at Matt. There was no way that he was willing to go out with Michael but if he doesn't, then this is going to be the third time this week I've to stood him up. I know Michael love me deeply and I'm trying to return his love. I really do but now, my mum needs my attention more than he does. Sometimes I wish I could just explain it to him but he just won't understand. It looks like I was going to break his heart again. Might as well break up with him.

Matt turned to me and his face softened. He seems to be deep in thought and I was a part of it. What happens next really surprised me. Matt suddenly clinged to Michael's arm and said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

_Was he out of his mind_?

The door was shut and I froze. What if Michael tried to kiss him or even worse.

A rather disturbing image went through my mind. Michael, who had a wolf's nose, fangs, ears, tail, hungry eyes and a huge tongue dripping with saliva was ready to pounce on a naked Matt with only a piece of cloth around his body. Wait a minute! That's _my_ body thank you very much!

'Michael! No! You don't understand! I'm not who you think I am!'

'Don't worry Mimi... everything will be all right once I make you **mine**!'

Just as he was about to pounce, I cleared my mind. Michael is not a pervert. He wouldn't do that... would he? My mind was shouting for me to chase after them but my legs wouldn't move. I started panicking as the scene started going through my mind again and again. I grabbed the edge of the sofa and pulled myself up. Damnit! Why can't I move? Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Matt... I'm coming! I know Michael wouldn't do that to you but I just want to make sure you're all right." I tried pulling myself off the ground harder. "No! Matt!"

_Rrrrriiippp_! I looked down at my pants and saw that a small piece, near the bottom, of it was torn. It got stuck under the leg of the sofa all along. If Matt could see me now, he'll probably never stop teasing me! "That was so embarrassing. No time to change. I gotta find Matt!"

* * *

"**Gee Tai**, how should **I** know what's wrong with Matt! I'm not his servant you know! Hmm, Mimi's house sure looks quiet. Do you wanna stop by?" Kari asked just when the wind blew her hat away. "Hey! My hat!" She chased after her her hat in the other direction. "Don't just **stand** there Tai! **Help** me get my hat back!"

But Tai was too distracted by Matt frantically running out of Mimi's house. He watched his friend until he disappeared around the corner.

"So do you wanna stop by or not?" Kari had returned with her hat perched on top of her head.

Tai blinked, "I don't think now's a good time. I gotta get home and drink **lots** of water."

"What are you talking about? Sometimes I even wonder why I bother hanging out with you!"

* * *

Mimi hid in the bush nearby and peered at Matt and Michael sitting outside the ice-cream parlor. To the eyes of others, they looked like the perfect couple but in reality, both of them are actually guys and that made Mimi have a sickening feeling in her stomach. She quickly move to the nearby table, covered her face with the menu and tried listening to their conversation.

"Wow this is delicious!" Matt commented as he began to slurp down his sundae.

Michael looked quite taken back by this. He usually found Mimi quite lady-like.

"Finish! Can I have another one?" he asked. Without waiting for Michael's answer, he called for the waiter and started pointing at everything on the menu. "I want this one and that and this one and oh, this one too!" Slamming the menu on the table, he looked up at the waiter and smiled. "I want everything on the menu!"

"What?" Came Michael's sudden outburst. "Mimi, are you feeling ok?"

"Of course I'm-" Before he could finish his sentence, he felt someone grabbed his hand and was being pulled away quickly.

Michael raised an eyebrow, "What the-?"

"Here's your order." The waiter placed every single sundae on the table and had a 'you-_better_-pay-for-this' look on his face.

The blond looked sideways and pointed upwards, "Look! A naked lady falling from the sky!"

"What? Where- **Hey**! Come back here!"

* * *

The two of them panted heavily as they reached back to Mimi's house. When Mimi had finally catch her breath, she shoot Matt a dirty look. "You **jerk**! What do you think you're doing! I was **so** worried about you and you're spending Michael's money!"

"Hey it's not everyday a guy could eat a sundae! It's embarrassing you know!" Matt retorted.

"Yeah but that's no reason to rip off his money! Even though I can't return Michael's feelings, I still care about him. Please, I'm begging you," Mimi lowered her head pleadingly, trying to hold back her tears with her fist clenched tightly my her side. "Don't hurt Michael."

Matt was silent.

Mimi continued, "Why am I telling you this? You'll never understand. But Matt, thank you."

"What for?"

"For putting your pride aside," She relaxed her body and looked up at him with a smile. "And going out with Michael. I know you did it for me..."

"Tsk. Whatever."

* * *

Ok, now you all know I'm not dead... or am I? Sorry for the long wait... I always say that nya... but I really meant it. I've been really busy, read my profile for more info. I promise I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible! Review nya!

aKaNe-TeNshi

chachacha


	5. Chapter 5

Why do you like me?

By Akane-tenshi

Summary : Mimi and Matt had disliked each other at first sight. But what happens if their souls switched? Is there something more deep inside? A mimato and taiora.

* * *

Morning could not have come so soon. Mimi sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Gosh...What time is it?" She muttered to herself without expecting an answer. Pulling herself up on her feet, she decided to search Matt's wardrobe for a fresh set of clothes. She finally settled on his blue shirt, baggy jeans and a clean brief.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the end of her dilemma. Pacing up and down the room, she was now debating whether she should take a shower. It was always natural for her to shower in the morning. Mimi stopped abruptly and sighed in defeat, "The question is, **do I dare** ?"

* * *

"Good morning Mimi. Breakfast is ready."

Dressed in a black top, with some bright hot pink wordings on the front, and a pair of tight-hugging jeans that reached to his mid-calf, Matt slowly descended the stairs with his eyes fixed on the table. There were toasts, eggs, ham, coffee, orange juice and a couple of biscuits. Not a typical japanese breakfast. But he shouldhaveexpected it. Mimi's mother was raised in America.

But Matt wasn't a breakfast guy. He never had breakfast with his Dad back at his apartment. "Mrs Tachi- I mean... Mum, can I skip breakfast?"

"But Mimi," said Mrs Tachikawa with a scowl. "You've never skipped breakfast. Breakfast in the most important meal of the day, understand?"

Matt felt tempted to raise his eyebrow but he just gave a little nod.

That brought back the smile on her face. "Good!" She held her daughter's hand and led her to the nearest chair. "Now, eat up! Go on!"

Without fighting back, Matt quickly took a bite on his toast. He could get use to this.

* * *

Mimi made a pit-stop at a popular american-style bakery, owned by her aunt, and got herself a cheese croissant, a fudge brownie, a roast beef sandwich, a bowl of soup-of-the-day and a cup of hot chocolate for free after much flattery and assuring her that Mimi and 'himself' were really close friends. She sweat-dropped at the amount of food on the table.

"Matt Ishida am I right? Any friend's of Mimi get free food here!" said Aunt Takashi in her usual dreamy voice just as Mimi had just finished her croissant. Underneath the stained apron, she was dressed in a pair of faded pants and a nice purple top, of which the sleeves have been rolled up. Her tidy short brown hair matches perfectly with her hazel eyes. She looked the same as her mum but she was small-framed and her skin was paler. "But there's this annoying wild-haired boy who comes here every day... what's his name... hmmm..."

"Tai?"

"Oh how could I forget? I would rather die than to see him married to my niece. How about you? Got any plans with Mimi?"

Mimi almost chocked on her brownie. She had suspected all along that Aunt Takashi had gave most of her guy friends free food so she could fine suitors her. She quickly drained her cup, placed her sandwich in her bag and left the soup untouched. "Gotta go!"

"W-Wait!" Aunt Takashi shouted but she was already out of sight. "Teenagers these days are so shy... Oh my..." She checked her watch and panicked. "He's gonna be here in ten seconds! Places everyone!" She called out to her staff and customers. The whole place suddenly turned into a military drill. Everyone hid under the table as though a bomb was going to hit them.

Aunt Takashi quickly locked her door and changed the sign to '_closed_'. Shethen crouched down at an empty spot beside an old man and checked her watch. "...3...2...1..."

There was a short pause.

Then a voice was heard, "Aww man! Close again! **Damn**!"

* * *

"Oh-my-gosh! You didn't you couldn't have- **you**! **I am going to kill you**!"

"And what about **you?**! You took a shower! You had a good look too!"

"There was absolutely nothing to look at! Believe me."

"What did you say! You flat-chested woman that owned unsexy underwear"

"You went through my drawers?"

"Unless you want me to go bra-less!"

"W-What's going on here?" Sora stepped in between the two who's shouting had attracted a huge crowd. "What's with the showers and unsexy underwear?"

"That jerk went through my drawers!" yelled Mimi, face flushed with fury.

"And that flat-chested woman had a good look at me!"

The whole crowd looked at the two with confusion, including Sora. What they had just said didn't make sense at all. In the heat of their fighting, they had completely forgotten that they were in different bodies.

Mimi was the first one who noticed this. She turned to the crowd with a nervous laugh. "Hehe! We're just... rehearsing a play! **Yeah**! That's it! It's not for the school or anything! We're just doing a short play for the... orphanage! Yeah! But I have to do female role and our talented Mimi have to do a male role. Isn't that right **Mimi**? **Mimi Tachikawa**?"

It took Matt couple of seconds to realize what she was saying. "Yes, that's right! I'm Mimi Tachikawa! Not **Matt**... or any other guy! And he's not a girl or Mimi! He's Matt Ishida! Yes, that's it. But don't bother going for the show where I, Mimi Tachikawa, will be acting as a guy because the orphanage is located..."

"Somewhere very **very** far away!" Mimi finishes for him. "So far away that you couldn't afford to pay for the flight"

"Nonsense! Money is not a problem for me!" Jun stepped out from the crowd and glomped whom she supposedly saw as Matt. "Seeing Matt in a girl's clothes! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Jun! Get off!"

Sora rubbed her temples and ushered the crowd away. "All right! Show's over! Move on people! You too Jun!"

"See you later Mattie!" Jun finally let go and disappeared in a classroom before turning and blew a kiss.

Mimi shivered and turned to glare at the snickering Matt.

"Hey! What'd I miss?" The three of them turned to Tai who appeared to have just reached school.

"Nothing important," said Sora with no trace of hatred in her tone. "Oh yeah! Matt, Mimi... Tai and I have gotten back together! Isn't it great!"

Mimi and Matt blinked, totally unfazed.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

But Sora didn't noticed their lack of enthusiasm in their voices.

"Anyway guys, you have some food?" Tai asked as he stomach growled loudly. "The bakery have been closed for five days straight! Wonder what happened..."

Mimi shook her head and handed him her sandwich.

"Matt! You are my saviour!"

* * *

The battle between the two had dragged on until the last class : English literature. Mimi's heaven and Matt's hell.

"You better not screw up today's test!" Mimi whispered threateningly. "I've never flunk in this class, got it?"

"Oooh... I'm **scared** ..."

"You better be!"

"Really. I'm shaking."

"**Why you**"

"Mister Ishida, are you done yet?" Their middle-aged literature teacher peered down at the both of them.

"Y-Yes Miss Kagame!"

"Good. The test will be over when the bell rings. Good luck everyone."

A shuffle of papers went around the class. Mimi grudgingly wrote Matt's name on the paper and scanned through it. It was fairly easy for her but why should she let Matt pass? Stiffling a snicker, she wrote incorrect and ridiculous answers on purpose.

Suddenly, the paper flew out of her sight and onto Matt's table. He started copying her answers. Blindly.

Mimi snatched the paper back. "What-are-you-doing?" She muttered.

"I'm copying you. You don't wanna fail right?"

"No! But-" Mimi stopped abruptly when a shadow over-cast her.

"There you go again. Maybe a good one hour detention should be arranged, don't you think so Mister Ishida?"

Mimi opened her mouth and closed it again, gaping like a fish. "But-But I've never gotten any detention!" She blurted out.

All eyes were on her.

Miss Kagame was not amused and repeated herself. "I'll make this clear. Detention this afternoon and you too Mimi!"

Matt halted his laughter. "Me? But I didn't do anything!"

"Don't deny it Miss Tachikawa. You were talking to Mister Ishida. I would expect better behavior from you! Now finish your test!"

Mimi was still shocked. She's a good student. She can't have just received detention.

Slowly she turned to Matt, "That's it. You're **dead**."

* * *

Today, was officially one of the worst day of her life. Other than the day she turned into Matt, that is. Now seated in the noisy, half-filled detention room, Mimi had gotten quite the headache. She turned to the sleeping Matt across the room and shook her head. She really needed something to subside the pounding in the head.

Figuring out that she should freshened up, Mimi slowly approached the teacher, who was engrossed in a newspaper, and asked for permission to the wash room.

"Come back in five minutes." Was the response she got.

Mimi quickly made her way to the nearest wash room, which was just across the hallway, and was glad that it was empty. She splashed some water on her face and studied her reflection in the mirror.

Her heart skipped a beat. Having 'Matt' staring back at her suddenly made her heart fluttered. No wonder girls are heads of heals over Matt. He's so handsome... Mimi leaned in closer to the mirror, almost wanting to kiss the reflection and then-

"**AAAAHHHHHH**! **THERE'S A PERVERT IN THE BATHROOM**!"

Drawn back to reality, Mimi turned to the door where a girl stood, petrified and in a split second, everyone in the detention room had gathered around.

"What are you doing in here Mister Ishida?" The teacher in-charge of detention or also known as Mister Sakkai demanded.

"Erm-" Mimi was lost for words.

"Mister Sakkai, it's my fault..." Matt gave him a sad look. "I told Matt to come in here 'cause there was a really huge cockroach! I'm really sorry..."

Mister Sakkai ignored the bizarre explanation simply because he was hypnotized by the puppy-dog look. "Fine... but don't **ever** do that again... alright?" Satisfied, with both nods, he checked his watch. "I guess that's it for detention..."

Cheers broke out and everyone left in a flash. Mister Sakkai followed suit before shouting, "Soccer time!"

Matt glared at Mimi, "What were you thinking? In case you haven't noticed, you're a **guy**!"

She exited the wash room and gave out a tired sigh. "Save the lecture. I'm too tired and have a **major** headache."

Before any words could be exchange, an enraged Michael stomped towards them. "Ishida! What the **hell** did you do to Mimi?"

"Wha-"

"First you interrupted our date and now you got her into detention! You son of a b-"

"Michael quit it!" Matt stopped him. "Matt didn't do anything! I got myself into trouble."

Mimi felt her heart broke into a million pieces as Michale glared. At her. He was suppose to be angry at Matt. Not her. She felt a huge lump in her throat.

No. She was not going to cry. Matt had protected her and she would not let Michael see 'Matt' cry.

"You all right?" Michael wrapped his arms around his 'girlfriend'.

Matt tensed up as the guy slowly leaned in. For a kiss. "You disgusting freak!" His hands curled into a fist and he knocked Michael unconscious. He panted slightly, not feeling the slightest guilt. "I **swear**... I'm gonna find the cure even if that's the last thing I do!"

* * *

I'm sorry if it's short. Well, better than disappearing forever... Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Thanks guys! Really appreciate it!

aKaNe-TeNsHi

chachacha


	6. Chapter 6

Why do you like me?

By Akane-tenshi

Summary : Mimi and Matt had disliked each other at first sight. But what happens if their souls switched? Is there something more deep inside? A mimato and taiora.

Disclaimer : Don't own anything!

* * *

Mimi scanned the pages of a very thick book. She was now seated at the back of a public library and pouring over books, looking for anything that was related to switching of souls. Unfortunately, luck was not on her side.

Matt returned to the table with an arm load of books. "You know, maybe we should ask someone for help."

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna say?" Mimi snapped and said the following with a mocked cheerful voice."_Hi! This is not our body! We've switched souls! Would you care to help us_?"

"Hmm... you're right. They won't believe us."

"No _duh_!"

Matt furrowed his eyebrows, "Maybe it's something that happened that caused our souls to switch. You think it may be something that we ate?"

"Doubt it. The day before, I just ate breakfast at home and lunch in school... did that practically my whole life and nothing ever happened. Except in third grade... that sauce was _nasty_!" Mimi shivered slightly.

Shaking his head, Matt started to flipped through the pages and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

She continued on, "Maybe it's something we said that caused us to switch souls... Well, I certainly didn't wish for anything like that. It's something else... an event... maybe it's something I did... Something at the Digital World... After the fight- Matt! What's wrong?"

Matt groaned, "My stomach hurts."

"Tell me you didn't eat the sauce at the cafeteria! I ate that once and I can't stop myself from going to the bathroom-"

"I'd love to hear your stories but right now, I'm in pain!"

"S-Sorry... If it's not something that you ate... then..." Realization dawned upon her face. "Oh no..." She quickly grabbed Matt and rushed out of the library.

* * *

"I have... _what_?"

"Menses. Didn't you ever heard about the menstruation process that all women go through?" Mimi pulled a packet of sanitary pads out of her drawers and quickly shoved it into his hand, her eyes dancing with mirth. "Well, didn't you?"

"Of course I have!" Matt snapped harshly. "What do you take me for?"

"A fool. Now, go put them on."

"_How_ exactly."

Mimi frowned and pushed him into the bathroom, before slamming the door. "Read the instructions, moron!"

Tens minutes later, Matt emerged from the bathroom. He was positively ill; his face was terribly pale and he clenched his fists in pain. "I feel awful..."

"Pur-lease! It's just-"

"I'm getting stomach crams and my head's pounding."

"Matt, we women get it all the time. It usually ends in less than a week. It's really no big-"

"I'm going to bleed to death! I'm too young to die!"

"Hah! Now you know how it feels!" Mimi shouted and stormed to the kitchen, leaving Matt ranting to himself.

* * *

"Mimi, here take this... It will reduce the pain." Mrs Tachikawa handed some pills and a glass of water.

Matt quickly gulped them down, while clutching his stomach.

Mrs Tachikawa gave a warm smile. "Why don't you get some rest. Tomorrow morning you'll be fine. I thought you're use to these crams by now. Well, good night Mimi." With that, she exited the room and left Matt in total darkness.

He turned to the clock and noted that it was eight at night. Finally feeling relieved from the pain, he stared up at the ceiling. He never thought the day would come that he could get menses, let alone be a woman. Why was this happening now?

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of the bedroom door. There, a red-headed stood, her face a rigid mask of anger and disappointment.

"Sora?" Matt called out as he sat up in bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Tai and I got in a fight again!" She said through gritted teeth as she sat at the edge of the bed. Her face was stained with tears.

Matt shifted from his spot on the queen sized bed until he reached the left side of it. He really need to distance himself from her. "Erm... what happened?"

Sora carried her legs up and went under the covers. "He called me a road-runner! Said that I kept running away from him. How can he compare me with a cartoon character? The nerves of that guy!" She fell back on the bed and shut her eyes.

"Umm... Sora? What are you doing?" asked Matt as he inched away.

"I wanna sleep here. I've already told my Mom that I'm spending the night at your place," said Sora without opening her eyes. "Night Mimi..."

Matt's brain froze. She couldn't possibly be serious? He will be in so much trouble if Tai were to find out. But they're both girls, right? There's nothing wrong if they sleep together in the same bed without any physical contact, right?

"Right," Matt said to himself and lay down on the bed, as far away as possible without falling off.

* * *

"**You slept with Sora**?"

"Mimi, calm down..."

"Calm down? **Calm down**? How can you ask me to calm down?"

Matt glared at the students who were looking at them and they quickly turned away. He grabbed Mimi and went to the school courtyard, where he could get some privacy. "Mimi, we just slept on the bed together! That's it! Nothing happened."

"You took advantage of my body to sleep with Sora?"

"Weren't you listening to me? I said, nothing happened. We just slept, as in we snore and drool!" Now he wished that he didn't tell Mimi what had happened but he just can't keep it to himself without having a guilty feeling.

Mimi looked at him with a trace of hurt in her eyes. "I can't believe you! I was just beginning to trust you... You know what, I've had just about enough of you!" Giving him one last glare, she stormed to class.

Matt looked at the retreating figure and shook his head. _Why was she so upset_?

* * *

_Why am I so upset? _Mimi asked herself. _It's not like anything happened. Sora would probably freak if she found out that she had actually slept with Matt. Everyone knows that Matt used to have a major crush on Sora but that was way back in the old days. But does Matt still like her? If he does then_...

Mimi scowled and erased the thoughts from her head. It's not like it's her business or anything.

"Hey Matt! Matt? _Hello_?"

"Tai! Hey!" Mimi studied his expression. He really didn't look overjoyed like he always do. "What's wrong? Don't tell me you fought with Sora again!"

He rolled his eyes and folded his arm like a five-year old kid. "I'll never understand her! Everything that I do is not good enough for her! Maybe I should officially break up with her. I mean what's the point of us staying together if we fight constantly..."

"No! Don't do that!" said Mimi frantically. "You and Sora share a special bond. You've known her since you were little. What changed?"

"Ask her!" Tai snapped. "Let's not talk about her. C'mon! Let's hit the arcade!"

"Erm... sorry... I... gotta go! I've got urgent matters to attend to... umm... See ya!" Mimi smiled nervously and quickly bolted. She would rather die than to step foot at the arcade. Besides, she needed to warn Sora.

* * *

Matt pondered on what Mimi had said earlier. She trusted him and yet he conveniently looses her trust.

"_Damn_!" He shouted in frustration and kicked an innocent-looking soda can on the ground. But why was he so mad? He and Mimi had gotten in lots of fights before. He found it disturbing that this particular one had really gotten into him. PMS maybe?

_Yeah, that should be it_. Matt reassured himself, though not thoroughly convinced.

Oddly enough, he suddenly found himself standing outside the arcade where the guys like to hang-out. Without giving a second thought, he entered and started to look around for a boy with wild hair. It wasn't a difficult task as Tai could be found hogging his favorite machine. "Hey Tai."

"Hey Mimi!" said Tai without taking his eyes off the game. Realizing what he had just said, he turned to look at the person whom he had just addressed. "Mimi? What are you doing here? This is an arcade! You hate arcades! Are you lost or something?"

Matt chuckled. "Dude, I came here to hang-out and chill."

"Mimi, the mall is that way. C'mon, I'll take you there," said Tai,

"Tai! Why would I want to go there? I belong here."

"_Rrriigghhhttt_..." said Tai and brought his hand to Matt's forehead. "Are you having a fever?"

Matt slapped his hand away. "Tai!" So Mimi isn't a huge fan of arcades. Big deal! That doesn't means he have to deprive himself from it. There's nothing wrong with playing a few games. At least he won't get into trouble or break the law.

* * *

A rush of relieve went through her when she spotted Sora on her way home. "Sora! Like, we totally need to have a chat."

"What did you just say?"

"I mean... Sora... we need to talk," Mimi covered up her mistake. Thankfully, Sora dismissed what she had said earlier.

"What do you want Matt?"

"Well, it's like this. I heard that Tai wants to _officially_ break up with you..." For a moment so brief, Mimi caught something flashed in Sora's eyes. "Are you feeling ok Sora? Sora? Hey... there's no need to be upset. I'm sure everything will work out fine... Do you want me to talk to him?"

But the red-headed wasn't listening. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "Upset? I'm not upset..."

Without thinking, Mimi place a comforting arm around her shoulder.

A pink tinge appeared on Sora's face and she quickly stepped away. She never knew Matt could be so forward. "Don't even think about it Ishida!"

"Oh? Right... I forgot that I was..."

"You were... _what_?"

"Nothing!"

"Weirdo!"

* * *

"I beat you for the tenth time! You lose!"

"Not fair! You cheated!"

"Put a sock in it! Don't be such a sore loser!"

Tai huffed and turned away. How could he lose to a girl? And the girl happens to be Mimi! She never touches any video games in her entire life. He turned to Mimi who was about to break the joystick in her excitement. His idea of a perfect women is someone who is cute, smart, sporty and likes video games. Mimi isn't that sporty but at least she's good at video games. 

Wait, did he just say she was _cute_?

Maybe he really needed some space from Sora. "We'll see how things go." With that, he joined her in attempt to kick some virtual butt.

* * *

Oh-oh! Is Tai falling in love with _Matt_? Don't worry guys! Nothing serious will come out of it... I promise! Sorry if this chapter is not that funny! I never intended to make the story funny at all... I hate this chapter! Oh well! Review please! I live on them!

**Note to SoratoFan** : Go to hell! Don't you have anything better to do than to flame people? Why in the world are you reading a mimato and taiora fic in the first place? Traitor! You pathetic excuse of a sorato fan! You've disgraced yourself by reading a mimato and taiora fic, you know that? It's people like you who ruin the sorato fans reputation! I am so disappointed in you people!

aKaNe-TeNsHi

chachacha


End file.
